<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want To Be In Your Arms by spellmanmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940572">I Just Want To Be In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor'>spellmanmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anneofgreengaybles on tumblr: Zelda/Reader cute soft sickfic where they're both sick with colds and have to look after each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want To Be In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for your request! I hope you recover from your cold soon! &lt;3</p><p>My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr vinegartomspellman xx</p><p>please leave kudos and comments, all support is very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda could feel the cold as soon as she woke up. Her nose was stuffed and her throat was scratchy and when she tried to talk her voice was croaky. She still went to the Academy of course, there's no rest for the wicked she told herself as she pulled another tissue out of the box and wiped her nose. You knocked on the door and her croaky voice called out, "Come in!" You opened the door with your foot whilst balancing a tray with two cups of tea in your hands. "Good morning my beautiful High Priestess." You said as you placed the tray on her desk and kissed her cheek. "Hi." She sniffed, wiping her nose again. "You okay?" You asked, noticing she looked more pale than usual and her nose was red. "I'm fine." She said, continuing to write her reports. "Zelds." You sighed and pushed her hair back from her forehead and pressed your hand to it. She was way too warm. "Get off!" She protested, batting your hand away. "You're sick Zee. Let's go home, I'm sure the students can make do without their headmistress for a day." You said, stealing her pen out of her hand so she would look at you. She began to protest but you pressed a finger to her lip. "No arguing, come on." You said and took her hand, pulling her from her chair. She sighed but reluctantly came with you. </p><p>You tucked her in bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make you both some tea and get her a new box of tissues since she'd made her way through the other one on the car ride home. You came into the bedroom to see her having a coughing fit and struggling to breathe. You raced to her side and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. Eventually it calmed down and she lent into your side. She laced her fingers with your's and you kissed her hair. "My poor girl." You said, running your other hand through her auburn curls. She sighed and shut her eyes and eventually she fell asleep. You shifted down so you were lying next to her and cuddled her into your chest and fell asleep yourself. </p><p>When you woke up, you noticed you were struggling to breathe out of your nose too. You reached over to grab a tissue from Zelda's nightstand and blew your nose. She turned over and giggled when she saw your red nose. "Whoops, I think I gave you my cold." She laughed, but ended up gasping for air. "Seems so." You laughed and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I could really do with a cup of tea... or whiskey." She said, sighing and stretching her arms out. "No whiskey Zelds, or cigarettes until you're better." You chuckled. A knock on the door made you both look up to see Hilda standing in the doorway. "You okay loves?" She asked, approaching the bed. "I'm sick Hildie." Zelda pouted. You both laughed at the redhead's antics. "Oh dear, and you gave poor Y/N the illness too! Don't worry, I'll get you both some tea and soup to sooth your throats. Won't be a sec!" She said and left the room. </p><p>"Lie back down Zeldie." You said, pulling at her arm. She did, resting her head on your shoulder and pressing a kiss in the crook of your neck. "Good girl." You said, kissing her hair. Hilda returned promptly with steaming bowls of chicken soup and two cups of tea. "There you go lambs. Try to rest." She said, placing the trays on the bed and leaving. You both dug into the soup and finished it quickly. "I hate this!" She sighed, blowing her nose again. "I know darling, so do I." You said, hugging her. You both spent the next 3 days cuddled in bed with Hilda occasionally popping in to deliver tea and various soups. You eventually recovered together and went back to the academy, where you ended up having attend to the students who were all coming down with the same cold. You watched in awe as your lover looked after all the students, her maternal nature shining. You both stood in the doorway of the great hall that you had transformed into a makeshift hospital. All the students were slowly beginning to recover, finally. "You did well Zee." You said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So did you." She said, kissing you. You heard all the students giggling at their High Priestess being affectionate, but didn't care. All you cared about was your Zelda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>